batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
MaKayla Jasmine "Devon" Valdez Drakain
MaKayla a.k.a. Devon was born on Corellia to the parents of a Zelton mother name Larissa Cortez and human father Derrick Valdez. Her parents were both former Jedi Knights who left the Jedi Order in order to have a life of their own. 'Early Life and Discovering MaKayla's Ability' MaKayla is the daughter of former Jedi Knights a Zeltron name Larissa Cortez Valdez and human father Derrick Valdez. When MaKayla was young she began to show signs of being Force-sensitive such as picking up objects and pushing them around without realizing what she was doing or knowing how she was even doing it. Larissa walked into the room one day and saw MaKayla stacking up building blocks using the Force and she told her husband and they agreed to start training her when she was two-years-old. Larissa and Derrick both taught MaKayla the basics of using the Force since she was young. By the age of five they began to realize that she quick reflexes due to her ability of using the Force and what she could do. 'Meeting Ethan Hoth' When MaKayla was five-years-old Derrick’s former Master Ethan Hoth came to Corellia in search of another apprentice. He knew that his former Jedi Knight lived on Corellia and he decided to stop by and visit him and his wife. Little did he know was that Derrick was raising child of his own. When MaKayla came down the hall, Ethan could feel the Force strongly in MaKayla and he offered to train MaKayla in the ways of the Force. Derrick and Larissa agreed and so Ethan took MaKayla to Coruscant. 'Training Under Ethan Hoth' After arriving on Coruscant, Ethan began training Devon in the ways of the Force. He taught her how to expand her ability of telekinesis and how to use all seven forms of lightsaber training, though Devon prefers to use her on style when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. As MaKayla got older her ability to use the Force grew stronger. She surpassed a handful of young students who were in her class. She passed all her classes with flying colors and became an excellent duelist with her quick reflexes and her ability to use Pheromone which are chemicals secreted by one life-form to influence the behavior of other life-forms, most often to attract members of the opposite sex. 'Becoming a Jedi Knight' “There’s something about that girl…just look at her hair and skin. She has an unmistakable mark about her that I just can’t put my finger on it.”~Max Blaine Space pirate. "No way can a human drink that much before they pass out." ~Pall Mace Space pirate “Maybe I ain’t like most women you have come across before.” ~MaKayla to the Space Pirate Blaine "Maybe I’m too much for you to handle."~MaKayla to Space Pirate Mace The Jedi Council assigned Devon and Ethan on a mission in the Teth system to find space pirates. So in order to get the information they needed, Devon posed herself as a space pirate smuggler against her Master’s wishes and busted a major operation between the space pirates and bounty hunter smuggling in their own brand of illegal drugs. While being under cover Devon became the head leader's friend and then she decided to test Max and Pall's ability to drink and she challenged the two to a drinking contest and she won. After getting the space pirates drunk, she arrested Max and Pall after they showed her where they kept their illegal stash of drugs. Her master believed she had the skills needed to pass the Jedi Trials to Jedi Knighthood. At the age of eighteen, Ethan granted Devon with the rank of Jedi Knight. 'Her History with The Empire' After getting into a battle on Hoth with some Imperial troops, Devon managed to escape with the help of Elifain when he betrayed the Empire, Devon made her way to Mandalore and met a man name Roland and he later adopted her as a sister. She helped Roland and Elifain out when Zilfer got put on Cain’s hit list and Cain decided to come and kill Zilfer personally for something he had done and she helped aid in the attack against Cain. As of right now she is traveling across the galaxy. 'Personality' MaKayla or Devon, as she is known mostly by is laid back and has a charming way of getting what she wants and knows how to get her way. She has a reputation in being a badass when it comes down making a speedy getaway. She likes things that are challenging. She is not afraid to speak her mind and she does not take crap from anyone. If you really annoy her she will cuss you out and tell you like it is and she does not give a rat’s ass if you like what she has to say about it. She has an attitude that also says it’s my way or the highway and she likes to get things done on time. You never want to get on her bad side because once you have crossed that line you are likely to stay there. 'Items' Devon keeps two blasters, black leather gloves, a purple single bladed lightsaber, 2 vibro-blades, 2 daggers, comlink, thermo detonators, grenades, rocket launcher, binding clips, energy whip, and a cable launcher.